


One Last Time

by Wraith_Queen_500



Series: Outer Reaches [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wraith_Queen_500/pseuds/Wraith_Queen_500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was safe but Jak had one more thing he needed to do. He needed to say good-bye one last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Jak 3

"Hey Cherry," greeted Sig when he saw Jak.

Jak had remained in Spargus after the Precursors' Ceremony while Ashelin, Torn, Keira, Daxter, Tess and Samos returned to Haven. He had something he needed to do.

"Hey Sig," replied Jak.

"I figured you went back to Haven with the rest."

"Not yet, there is something I have to do."

Sig frown, he had a good idea of what this was about.

"It wasn't your fault Jak; he chose to go himself when he could have sent anyone. He believed in you."

"And that go him killed Sig, he died because of me!"

Sig sighed; he knew Jak would never forgive himself for Damas' death. Damas had spent his whole life trying to find his son, only to die in the arms of that very person and not ever know it. When he had found out Jak was in fact, Mar he had been surprised and yet somehow wasn't. He only wished Damas could have known to.

"If you still insist on doing this, then go ahead, I'm not going to stop you."

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Probably not," laughed Sig, "Get going Cherry, let's not let some Metal Head beat you to him."

Jak went to the shuttle building; there was one leaving today. After a brief talk with the Wastelander there, Jak was on his way to the outskirts of Haven City. The Shuttle landed in the early evening near the Palace ruins and dropped Jak off before continuing on its planed rout. He paused as he looked up into the sky. The moon was covered by ominous clouds. Jak shook off an odd feeling before surveying the area. The Metal Heads had fled when the Dark Makers appeared and for the most part hadn't returned. He would run into little residence.

A feeling of dread crept over him the closer he got to the wreckage of the Slam Dozer. He stopped when he saw the Slam Dozer. It was sitting on its side instead of upside down. Jak thought it was odd, but gave it little more thought.

"At least it will be easier to get his body out from under it."

He slowly climbed to the top of the hill, not quite ready to see the body of his father yet. When he reached the top he feared that Metal Heads had beaten him here because there was a blood stain on the ground but Damas's body was gone.

"Damn."

The blood on the ground was dry and it wasn't until he looked closer that Jak noticed more blood leading away from the wrecked vehicle. Jak crept along the trail. He paused when he was about fifteen yards away. The blood looked glossy. He reached down. It had yet to dry.

His heart skipped a beat. The blood was still relatively fresh and could only be from someone who still lived. But that was impossible because Damas had died in his arms. He felt his heart stop. What he knew and what he wanted twisted inside him and left him exhausted and torn.

The blood trail stopped near a pile of debris. A little was pooled at the base. Jak inspected the rubble; it was against the side of a ledge, but the ledge was too high up for him to see over. After testing the rubble's stability, Jak began to climb up. Half-way up, however, something shifted and Jak felt it collapsing. With a silent curse, Jak shifted into his light form. He grabbed a hold of the time around him and forced it to stop. He had just made it onto the ledge when his control slipped and the pile collapsed behind him.

"Guess I'm not going back that way then," said Jak as he shifted back to normal.

* * *

The pain was unbearable. His body was broken, it hurt move, it hurt to even breathe and his life blood was seeping through his fingers. He knew he would die here, no one was coming. He heard the rubble collapse close by.

"Perhaps my end has finally come."

He pushed himself up despite the pain. If he was going to die then he was going to do so fighting. He pulled out the small weapon he always carried with him. Whatever caused the collapse was near; he heard movement right next to his shelter. It was too dark to see what it was. He bit back a groan of pain as he raised the weapon. The gunshot echoed loudly as the creature whirled around.

* * *

Jak paused near some rubble. His senses were picking up something he couldn't see. He heard the click of a barrel followed by a gunshot. The bullet nearly hit his right shoulder as he spun towered the sound. Jak moved forward, trying to come around the rubble. He was near the edge when a second shot was fired. He wasn't fast enough this time and it hit him in the thigh. Jak jumped back slightly. He crouched despite the pain and swiftly rushed around the rubble. The assailant was quicker, however, and another bullet lodged itself in his left shoulder before he collided with the shooter.

The shooter cried out in pain and surprise when they hit the ground. The two of them grappled, each looking for an advantage. Jak felt something wet and sticky on his hands as he fought and when he paused to see what it was he realized it was blood. His attacker took Jak's moment of distraction as an invitation and punched Jak in the jaw.

Jak grabbed his fist when he swung back for a second strike. Jak yanked the man up from the ground with his other hand before he pushed him straight back down, full force. His assailant stopped struggling and just lied there. The moon broke through the dismal darkness for a moment and Jak was left to helpless stared at the face of the man he'd been fighting.

"Da…mas?"

Damas opened his eyes when he heard his name. That voice was so familiar; he had sworn that he'd never hear it again. It was the voice of his son, his little warrior. Damas was surprised to see Jak and not Mar when his vision finally cleared.

"Oh, god," breathed Jak, realizing what he could have done.

Damas painfully followed Jak's movements as the younger warrior suddenly jumped back and away from him. He noticed that Jak was bleeding from his shoulder and leg and the bruise that was forming on his jaw.

Jak stared back at the Wasteland King as he sat on the ground a few feet away. He sat there for a few seconds before reality hit him. Jak yanked his beacon from his bag and activated it. He knew Sig would recognize it and come quickly. He moved over to Damas.

"Help is coming," reassured Jak.

Damas squinted his eyes at the boy; help probably would not make it in time. He didn't miss the tone in Jak's voice either. Jak was terrified, completely terrified. He could also see it reflected in his eyes. Just before Damas lost consciousness he noticed two identical amulets hanging around Jak's neck, they must have slipped out in the fight. Both amulets bore the seal of Mar.

* * *

Sig reached the shuttle in record time. When Kleiver had told him that Jak had activated his beacon inside Haven, he knew something was wrong. Kleiver was already waiting for him with another Wastelander and surprisingly Seem.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry so what can I do for you?" asked Sig.

"I will accompany you."

Sig decided not to protest, it would only delay their departure. He didn't care if she came either way. If there was one thing he had learned about the monk it was that she never did anything without a purpose.

"I felt as though I must," said Seem to his unspoken question.

That was when he noticed the container she carried. The monks used them to transport Eco. The symbol on the side indicated it was Light Eco.

Sig leapt from the shuttle as soon as it was close enough to the ground. He ran as quick as he could to beacon's location. Jak must have heard him coming because he nearly ran into the boy when he rounded the last corner. Sig grabbed his arm to keep him from falling over. He impatiently noticed the almost wild look in Jak's eyes.

"Damas… Damas is… he's…"

Sig had no idea what Jak was trying to say and it must have show because Jak suddenly yanked him forward. Sig's heart broke when he saw Damas lying on the ground. Jak let go and fell next to him. Jak was trying to say something, but Sig couldn't tell what. He kneeled down next to Jak and finally saw what Jak had been trying to tell him the whole time. Damas' chest slowly rose and fell; he was alive.

Seem kneeled across from the two and quickly opened the container. She channeled the Eco and began trying to heal the broken king's body. Sig looked at the lost, almost childlike look Jak had. Jak had come out here looking for the body of this father, but had found him, against all odds, still alive.

"I've done all I can here, we must return to Spargus quickly," said Seem.

They loaded Damas into the shuttle. Three monks where waiting when they returned. They lifted Damas onto the stretcher.

Before Seem followed her monks away she whispered to Sig, "Jak needs rest, make sure he gets it."

Sig led Jak away before he could follow. He took Jak back to the throne room. It took some time but he managed to get Jak to lie down on some blankets that were next to the window. Jak was asleep before Sig turned away.

* * *

Damas realized that help had made it in time when he regained consciousness. It took a moment but he recognized the interior of the Precursor Temple.

"How are you feeling?"

Damas looked at Seem, who stood next to the bed.

"I've been better, how long?"

"Seven days. Almost nine since we believed you to be dead."

Damas couldn't believe he had survived for two days in the state he had been in. Now he was curious as to why Jak had been out there after two days and why he had his son's amulet.

"You wounds were extensive. I'm afraid it will be another couple of days before I can allow you to leave without fear of relapse," explained Seem. "Sig will be here shortly; he always comes around this time," she added after a moment.

Both Damas and Seem looked when heavy footsteps echoed across the room. Seem gave him a nod before she left. Sig sat down with a sigh in the chair that sat next to the bed.

Damas opened his mouth to greet his long time friend but Sig beat him to it, "If Seem wouldn't skin me alive for it, I swear I'd hit you."

"Not the greeting I expected."

"I spent two days thinking you were dead and the last seven praying you'd live just so I could punch you!" growled Sig, "you're lucky Jak would never let me organize your funeral without a body or we might never have found you."

"Speaking of the young warrior, where is he? I'd like a word with him."

"He left shortly after Seem removed the bullets from his arm and leg. That was three days ago. It wasn't until she noticed he was limping that any of us even realized he was hurt; he didn't say a word."

"Sig, he had Mar's amulet."

"I know," sighed Sig.

"Why?," demanded Damas.

Sig paused; he had promised Jak that he wouldn't tell him.

 

" _I'm going back to Haven."_

_Sig stared at Jak confused. He had done nothing, but avoid Damas since he found him, he would have thought Jak would be happy that his father was alive._

" _Jak…" began Sig but stopped when he noticed Jak had that scared look again._

" _I'm not Mar. I'm not his son. He's gone; Damas is looking for his six year old boy not me."_

" _He would still want to know, we can explain what happened."_

" _Don't tell him, Sig, please don't."_

" _But Jak…"_

" _Promise me you won't."_

" _But…"_

" _Promise!"_

" _I promise I won't tell him," said Sig finally._

" _Thank you."_

 

"Did you hear me Sig?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why does Jak have Mar's amulet?" asked Damas for the hundredth time.

"He… well it… it's because…"

Damas could see Sig's discomfort. His friend knew something and it wasn't like Sig to keep anything from him when it came to Mar. He knew Sig cared about him as much as he did.

He wanted to order Sig to bring Jak back but the boy was stubborn, he wouldn't return if he really didn't want to. Damas leaned back into the mattress; he'd waited years so two more days wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Jak was able to avoid Daxter's questions for three days, but Daxter was persistent.

"Come on Jak, tell me," begged Daxter.

It took another ten minutes before Jak finally broke, "I found Damas."

"So you beat the Metal Heads to his body; how'd the funeral go?"

"There wasn't one, Dax, Damas was alive."

"Oh he-wait what?" cried Daxter.

"He was alive and I left him out there dead. He spent two days out there, bleeding to death."

"It's not your fault, we both thought he was dead and we were trying to save the world."

"But I-" began Jak.

"No Jak," interrupted Daxter, "It's not your fault, I don't blame you, Sid didn't blame you and Damas won't blame you. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

Jak gave the ottsel a nod before he smiled slightly and rubbed the top of Daxter's head. Daxter swatted his hand away but Jak started tickling him instead. Tess stood on the other end of the bar, her tail swishing back and forth as she laughed.

"Thanks Dax," smiled Jak, "I needed that."

"Course you did, so did you tell him?"

"No."

Daxter looked sadly at his friend. Wordlessly he could understand Jak's fears. He feared that Damas would reject him and that was only after he managed to convince him he wasn't crazy. Jak respected Damas, hell, even he did, but Jak couldn't handle being rejected by his own father after everything that he'd been through.

"It'll turn out alright," assured Daxter.

Jak shot him a grateful smile before turning in for the night.

* * *

A couple of days later, Ashelin asked Jak to scout the area around the city for Metal Heads because they didn't need any more inside the city. He had been surprised when Daxter declined to go with him.

Daxter sat on his bar and watched as Sig entered his establishment. He knew he was going behind his friends back but he could no longer watch Jak suffer in silence.

"What can I do for you, Chili Pepper?" asked Sig, "I got your less than helpful message."

"Take me to Spargus, I need to see Damas."

Sig starred curiously at the ottsel before shrugging. Daxter jumped onto Sig's wide shoulder and the two of them headed for the wasteland.

* * *

Damas sighed as he leaned back into his throne. Seem had finally released him but she refused to allow him to do anything that would cause stress. Sig had left that morning for something but he should be back soon. Damas sat forward when he heard the lift rattle to life; the only one who he allowed entrance as they wished was Sig.

Damas was surprised when he saw the little orange creature, Daxter he believed, perched on Sig's shoulder. Daxter jumped from Sig's shoulder to the armrest of the throne. Damas didn't expect to see such a serious expression on the little animal's face.

"What can I do for you?" asked Damas.

"I want to tell you a story. This story is about a kid, a kid who was the happiest and brightest thing in the whole village. Now, he didn't always listen to those he should and it got him into trouble but he was a good kid."

Damas didn't understand the point of this but he let Daxter continue, "One day he decided to go exploring on an island that he was told to never go to and an accident happened. The kid was alright but his friend; well let's just say his life was different after that. This kid went on an adventure to try and help his friend and they discovered an evil plot to destroy the world."

"Did this boy win?" asked Damas.

"He did; he defeated them and trapped them inside their evil Citadel."

"That tale is well known for those who study this world history. A boy defeated the evil sages Gol and Maia Acheron," explained Damas, "I heard it when I was a child. The boy disappeared not long after that, the same day the metal heads first invaded I believe. No one knows where."

"He found something there, an old piece of Precursor technology. He activated it, and ended up going through it. He was separated from his friends and landed in some unknown place. Then some bad guys showed up, almost like they were expecting him and captured him. They tortured him for two years and it changed him, left him black and empty."

"This young man, did he…"

"He was rescued, one of his friends found him and broke him out but it was too late. That happy boy was all but gone."

Damas felt sorry for Daxter, he could tell the animal was struggling to tell him. He suspected that the boy was Jak but it couldn't be because that would mean Jak was from three hundred years in the past.

"He fought against those who tortured him. That's all he lived for. Along the way he met a little boy. Kid was six years old and had a copper amulet around his neck," paused Daxter.

His son, Daxter knew where his son was and he was alive.

"He was important, the hero knew that. They ended up getting close. One day he was captured by the enemy and they took him back to their nest. The hero went after them and he discovered something, something he couldn't believe. The enemy claimed the hero and the kid were the same person. He was sent back in time so that he could grow up and return to fulfill an ancient prophecy."

Damas silenced Daxter before the ottsel could continue. He didn't know what the little creature was trying to do but he didn't like it. The man in this story, whom he knew was Jak by this point, and his son were the same person? He felt an overwhelming desire to strike the animal down but held back. If Daxter's tale was true then that would mean that his son grew up without a father, and he'd missed the boy's entire childhood. Damas refused to believe that.

"Your point?" asked Damas.

He could tell that his anger had crept into his voice by the way the ottsel's ears laid back. He couldn't bring himself to care though. Daxter just sat there looking at him sadly.

"I may be small, Sand King, but if there are two things I know it's these; Sandover made Jak happy and Praxis took everything from him. I saw a glimpse of that happy kid again when he came here. I don't know what you're going to do, but don't hurt Jak. He's been so close to breaking."

He could see the pain in Daxter's eyes. Damas looked at Sig, who too looked sad. Sig had known, he had known and didn't tell him. What made it was worse was that Sig believed this fable.

Sig could tell by the look in Damas's eyes that he was angry; angry and he didn't believe the story. Sig had feared that Damas wouldn't believe Daxter. Sig walked forward and gently grabbed the ottsel. Daxter didn't protest as Sig took him away. Jak's worst fear had come true and it was his fault.

* * *

The mission had gone better than he had hoped. After Jak reported to Ashlin, he returned to the Naughty Ottsel. When the door opened, he noticed the bar was deserted. He looked around the room and walked back outside. The sigh said Closed. It was way too early to close the bar. He walked back in and headed for the upstairs office. The door was slightly ajar. He found Daxter sitting on the desk. The ottsel had his ears pressed tightly against his head and was slumped over.

"Hey Dax, a bit early to close up, don't you think?" asked Jak.

Daxter looked up at Jak. The small smile fell from Jak's lips as he looked down at the ottsel.

"Come on buddy, what's wrong?"

"I'm... I shouldn't have but... I just wanted to help."

Jak thought the ottsel might cry. It had been years since Daxter had cried, the last time when they were kids.

"What happened? Come on you can tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"I won't get mad Dax, I promise."

Daxter sucked in a lung full of air before, "I went to Spargus."

Daxter knew he didn't need to say anything else, Jak would know what he did. Jak turned away from his friend, his hands clenching and un-clenching in an attempt to control his anger; he had promise Daxter he wouldn't get angry. When Jak felt calm enough, he turned back to Daxter. He wanted to know what Damas said, but the look Daxter wore told him everything. Damas hadn't believed him or was ashamed.

"What now?" asked Daxter.

"Nothing else do say, we move on but first..." Jak pulled Damas' amulet out from under this shirt, "I need to return this."

Daxter nodded and jumped onto Jak's shoulder, this would be their last trip to Spargus together.

* * *

Two days later, Sig was surprised to see Jak in Spargus. After what had happened with Daxter and Damas he expected Jak to never show his face in the city again.

"Just here to return something, then I'm gone for good," said Jak when Sig had asked.

"You're not going to..."

"What's the point, Sig? He didn't believe Daxter, so why would he believe me?" asked Jak, "besides I've done alright on my own; I don't need him."

Bull, thought Sig, but he didn't say anything. He hadn't spoken to Damas since he had taken Daxter back to Haven, so he didn't know what kind of mood the king was in.

Damas was surprised when his aid reported that Jak wanted to see him. He hadn't expected Jak to return to Spargus. He had long suspected that Daxter had come to him without Jak's knowledge. Jak was no coward and he wouldn't have sent the little animal in his stead. Damas had come to realize that Jak never had any intention of ever telling him the tale Daxter had. He never intended to try to convince him he was his son, even though he knew it wasn't true.

Damas signaled his aid to send Jak to him; he wanted to see what he wanted. Jak stepped off the lift when it reached the top. He stopped at the base of the stairs that led to this throne.

"I came to return this."

Damas starred at his seal as Jak held it. When he made no move to retrieve it, Jak sat it down on the bottom step before he turned and headed back to the lift.

"Jak," called Damas, before the boy stepped onto the lift, "My son's amulet, I know you have it. Return it to me, it doesn't belong to you."

Jak cursed, he was hoping to be out of the city before Damas could bring up anything related to his son.

Damas stood and walked to his own amulet. He kneeled down and picked it up. He watched as Jak's hands tightened into fists. He obviously didn't want to talk about this and that was fine, but he still had Mar's amulet and he wanted it back.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, the amulet is mine and I'm not giving it to you."

Damas glared at the warrior's back. This was not the answer he expected.

"The amulet," demanded Damas again.

"No!" yelled Jak as he spun around.

Damas was taken aback by the force he saw behind those blue eyes. For a moment he no longer saw Jak, but a woman who had such fire behind her sharp blue eyes that they burned like the sun. Damas didn't stop Jak as he left, taking his son's amulet with him because all he could see was an image of his wife and a memory he thought he'd lost long ago.

 

_"You wife has gone into labor, your majesty," reported the servant._

_Damas quickly hurried to his wife's side. She was lying in their bedroom, panting heavy. She reached for him as he approached her. Damas grasped the offered hand and she squeezed tightly._

_"He's coming."_

_Damas offered her a smile. He back to the monk who served as the midwife. She had been young when she came with him to exile. Seem was a devout monk who was loyal to her king and her gods._

_"Breathe, my lady," instructed Seem, "now, on my mark, push."_

_The birth had gone smoothly and she now held his infant son against her._

_"He has your eyes," smiled Damas as he gazed down at his son._

_"And your strength; he will be a brave warrior like his father."_

_"Yes, he will; my brave little warrior, my Mar."_

* * *

Sig came to the throne room that evening. He had seen Jak leave the palace upset. He couldn't get him to say what happened. He saw Damas sitting on the last step, gazing down at the seal of Mar he held. Sig sat down next to Damas and neither spoke for quite some time.

"He's not my son," Damas said finally.

To Sig it sounded like Damas was trying to convince himself of that more than him.

"You don't sound so sure."

"He's not my son," repeated Damas.

"Get some sleep. Seem still thinks it's too early to strain yourself."

Sig left Damas sitting on those steps. He knew the King had searched long and hard for his son, he had too. This was going to take time but he had a feeling it would straighten itself out eventually and if not then he'd kick it into gear himself.

* * *

Jak's mood hadn't improved when he learned that the shuttles weren't running due to a bad sandstorm that had kicked up. It made flight imposable, so he was stuck in the city. Jak headed for the coast. It reminded him of Sandover. He sat on one of the lower rocks, starring out to see. Daxter was stretched out next to him. The sea had always been something special to him, even back in Sandover. He would sneak off during the night to lie on the beach and stare up at the stars. It drove both Samos and his Uncle crazy.

Jak turned slightly when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

"Oh, hello, Seem."

Seem inclined her head in greeting, "I was not expecting you to be in the city."

"Sandstorms keeping the shuttles from flying; couldn't leave."

Seem could see Jak's discomfort about being in the city. Sig had told her about what had happened when Daxter had visited two days ago.

"I was about to return to the temple. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

The sandstorm was over by morning. Seem allowed Jak to sleep while she traveled back to Spargus. If he were to wake, she had instructed one of the other monks to take him back to the city. While Sig still handled the big things that happened in the city, Damas managed the small ones. Sig had insisted, at least until the King was better. Damas was resting in his throne when she entered the throne room.

"Again Seem? Surely my wounds are healed."

"Yes, Sire, you wounds are much better, but I only wish to make sure."

"I know," sighed Damas

She quickly checked his bandages. His injuries had mostly healed with minimal scaring. His leg were mended but still fragile and could easily break again if strained too much.

"Something's on your mind."

"Yes, but it is not my place."

Damas looked at her curiously. It wasn't like Seem to avoid questions like that. Out of all the people in Spargus, Seem and Sig were his most trusted advisers, and dare he say, his friends. He had been surprised that she still held her devotion to the Precursors after she found out what they really were. He supposed that the reason he hadn't struck Daxter, even though he wanted to when he told him his tale, was because he didn't want to suffer Seem's wrath.

"What is troubling you so much?" asked Damas before she could leave.

"Your son... and Jak."

Somehow Damas just knew she was going to say that. That was all that seemed to be coming up in recent days.

"Do you believe he is my son as well?"

"Respectfully, you are the only one who believes he is not."

"He is not Mar. My son is only six years old."

"Do you deny it because you truly do not believe or because you cannot accept what he had to suffer before he returned to you?"

Damas glared at the monk. It wasn't like her to blatantly over step her boundaries' like that and she obviously wasn't done.

"I mean no disrespect, but it's only you who cannot see what has been in front of your eyes the whole time. I know you care for the boy. He looks just like his mother, your wife. His ability to channel eco is as powerful as young Mar's once was and as great as his ancestors. He-"

"Get out," ordered Damas, "Get out, Seem, now."

Seem gazed at him a moment before bowing then she left as she was commanded. Damas was left alone to his thoughts. He tried to deny everything she had said but couldn't. Jak did have exceptional channeling abilities. He had taken a great liking to the boy as soon as he'd met him and it had bothered him greatly. Jak's presence had awakened emotions and instincts that Damas had thought buried long ago.

_"You did very well...Jak...you make me proud...that...our training program is so good...here is your second battle amulet and a new weapon mod. One more arena win and you will be a true Wastelander."_

_Jak starred up at Damas is disbelief before nodding, a small smile playing on his lips._

Damas could remember how much pride he felt in Jak as the young warrior continuously found victor is his battles. It had been sudden when he decided to give Jak the chest piece of Mar's armor. He had been pleased to see it fit Jak perfectly. He had noticed the other pieces of precursor armor that he suspected were also Mar's. Jak wore them as if they were made for him not his Ancestor.

"Maybe he is...," though Damas before he said allowed, "He is not my son."

But not even his own word sounded so sure anymore.

* * *

Jak sat up groggy. He briefly looked around. Daxter was curled up on the pillow next to where his head had been. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and threw it on before quietly leaving the room. When he finally found a window he noticed the sun set high in the sky.

"You are awake."

Jak whirled around to find a monk standing behind him. I was one a the few he had seen with Seem constantly.

"I was instructed to lead you back to Spargus once you were ready. Seem also said you may stay as long as you'd like."

"Oh. Thank you."

The monk bowed his head and turned to leave, "Inform me when you wish to depart."

"I will," said Jak to the monk as he walked away.

Jak walked around the temple. Although he had been here several times over the last few months, he never got the chance to really explore without worrying about the monks. He was impressed at how quickly the temple had been cleaned up after Errol's attack.

As he passed the monks, Jak felt embarrassed. They would bow to him and he had a feeling it had nothing to do with him being Spargus' prince. Herald of the Precursors was what Seem had called him.

Jak ran his right hand against the wall as he walked down a staircase. It led to one of the lowest levels of the temple. Seem had explained to him at one point that the rest of the Temple was actually below sea level, making it a lot larger than it looked.

The stairs led to a rather large corridor. At the far end was a large door with the Seal of Mar engraved at the center. As he approached it opened. The room inside was lined with torches. Odd looking vents were in the floor and ceiling. Jak stopped in the center of the room.

"Jak!"

He turned to see Daxter running on all fours towards him. He started towards the door; intent on greeting his friend, but it suddenly slammed shut, trapping him inside.

* * *

The ottsel nearly crashed into the door as it suddenly closed. He pressed his paws against it, willing it to open. The door remained closed. Daxter jumped when he hard banging coming from the other side. Jak couldn't get it open either.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'll get you out of there!" called Daxter, unsure if Jak could hear him.

"Get…room…fill…water!" was the response he got.

Daxter may not have gotten the whole sentence but it was enough to get the point across. The room was filling up with water and Jak couldn't get out.

"Hold on Jak!" yelled Daxter before he ran back up the stairs as fast as he could.

He jumped at the first monk he found and demanded to know where Seem was. The monk stuttered as he tried to speak. All Daxter was able to catch was Spargus after he yelled at the monk a second time.

Daxter ran through the monk's hidden tunnel that took them under the desert and to the city. It came out at the lift to the throne room. Daxter jumped onto the desk of the Wastelander on duty.

"Where's Seem?"

"She left the throne room a few minutes ago. I believe she was going to the Garage. Some Wastelanders came in and needed treatment."

Daxter flew through the city at increasable speeds, weaving in and out of the crowds as they tried not to trip over the ottsel. He didn't wait for the door to completely open before he ran out. Seem was speaking to Sig as a couple of injured Wastelander were lifted onto stretchers by their comrades. Daxter reached Sig's shoulder in two leaps. Bother the Wastelander and monk jumped when the ottsel suddenly appeared, though Sig was more obvious about it.

"You're going to be me a heart attack Cherry!" growled Sig.

"Jak...needs help…trapped in a room…filling up with water," wheezed Daxter before he collapsed on Sig's shoulder.

They looked at each other before Sig made a mad dash for the Dune hopper. Seem stopped him before he reached the car and led him to the tunnel.

Unknown to the both of them, Damas had heard everything the ottsel said. He had been in the Garage getting a report on what happened when Daxter had rushed in. His heart had stopped when he heard what the little creature had to say. Jak could die if he didn't get help in time. He was going to lose his son all over again. His son; when had he started thinking Jak was his son? The answer was obvious though. He had from the beginning. He'd been too stupid to see what had been in front of his eyes since he'd found the boy unconscious in the desert. His mind hadn't acknowledged what his hear had already accepted and now, it may be too late.

Damas jumped into the Dune Hopper. He floored the accelerator before the gates were completely open, narrowly missing them as he flew out. He willed the vehicle to go faster as he sped across the desert. When he made it to the islands leading to the temple without so much as a fight, Damas thanked the Precursors. The car flew over the ocean as he made his way across. He didn't even turn off the engine when he leapt out and ran into the temple. Monks jumped out of his path when he ran through.

Although he didn't know exactly where Jak was, his instincts told him to go down the first staircase he found and again told him to depart on the level above the bottom one. A warrior's greatest weapon was his instincts and Damas knew his would let him reach his son in time.

* * *

The room was almost full. Jak shivered as he treaded the cold ocean water. He had already lost feeling in the lower half of his body. If he didn't drown first then the cold would kill him. Jak positioned himself in the center of the room, right under a dome in the ceiling. The upraised ceiling would give him more time to figure out some sort of plan for getting out.

As Jak was slowly being lifted towards the ceiling, he noticed that the seal of Mar was engraved at the center of the dome. He had already figured out that his seal would not open the door from inside the room. He had already tried when the door suddenly slammed shut.

Jak felt himself getting tired. He struggled to remain above the water but it was getting harder and harder. His vision was slowly blurring as well. He took one more gulp of air before tiredness over came him before he fell below the surface.

Jak thought he heard the whooshing sound of a door but it sounded so far away. Jak knew he was sinking but he couldn't bring himself to try and get back the surface. Jak saw an arm breach the surface and a hand grasped him be the front and pulled. He shivered when his body touched the cool air. The chest he was leaning into was warm and for the first time in years Jak felt truly safe. All Jak could see were shapes. The one shape he did recognized was the shape of the Seal of Mar that hung around his rescuer's neck.

"Fa...ther?" breathed Jak quietly before he passed out.

Damas held his son close to him as he shivered uncontrollably. It wasn't hard to recognize the symptoms of mild hypothermia. Damas lifted Jak from the floor and quickly climbed the stairs. He needed to get the boy somewhere warm.

Damas ordered the first monk he found to take him to the warmest room in the temple. He ordered the second to bring heavy, think blankets. Once he was in the room he stripped off Jak's armor and most of the young warriors clothes before wrapping him in several blankets that were designed to trap heat. Jak's face wasn't visible but Damas knew he could breathe. It wasn't long before the shivering had all but stopped. Damas sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Jak sleep.

"Go inform Seem that Mar is safe," ordered Damas to the remaining Monk.

* * *

Daxter was hyperventilating by the time they reached the door. Seem began searching the walls while Sig, unsuccessfully, tried to force the door open. Although it didn't show, they were both becoming desperate.

A monk came rushing down the stairs. He announced that he had a message for Seem but the female monk paid him little attention.

"We're a little busy if you haven't noticed!" screamed Daxter.

The monk shrank back from the enraged Precursor. Daxter really didn't care, his best friend was drowning. Unfortunately the monk still didn't leave and insisted again that he had to deliver the message.

"Speak," ordered Seem, her irritation creeping into her voice.

"King Damas-" began the monk, but stuttered when he suddenly realized that he had all three's absolute attention. "King Damas asks that I inform you that Prince Mar is safe," he said after several tires.

Sig grabbed the monk and demanded to know where his king and prince were. The terrified monk quickly led them to the room only to flee once they were there. Daxter jumped from Sig's shoulder and ran for the bed before the door completely opened. He was on the wrapped up form in an instant and began digging through the blankets, looking for his friend's face. The ottsel struggled when two hands wrapped around his middle and pulled him away. He desperately tried reaching out for the blankets again but they were just out of reach.

"Calm yourself," said Damas to the struggling animal.

Daxter stopped struggling and looked at the Wasteland king. Tears were glistening on the edge of the ottsel's eyes and he fought desperately not to cry.

"He is fine," assured Damas as he sat the ottsel on the bed next to him, "He has a mild case of hypothermia but as long as he remains warm and is allowed to sleep he will be perfectly healthy in no time."

Daxter nodded before he climbed back onto Jak, found a fold in the blankets and curled up underneath. Damas chuckled softly before exiting the room with Seem and Sig.

"How did you get him out?" asked Seem.

"There was a hatch in the floor of the room above it. My seal opened it and I pulled Mar out."

Sig starred at the back of his king. Slip up or not, Damas he just called Jak Mar. Seem nodded before she excused herself and returned to the room to check over Jak.

"Damas…" began Sig once they were alone.

"I've been stupid, Sig, stupid and stubborn. He could have died. It took the fear of almost losing my son again for me to see what had been there the whole time. The answer had been right in front of me this whole time and I've looked the other way," confessed Damas, "He will live but I may have lost my son forever."

"When I first met him, he reminded me of someone and I never could figure it out. It wasn't until I saw you together that day after the arena fight that I did. He reminded me of you. Both of you are loyal, brave, and stubborn as a yackcow before breakfast. I'd say he was definitely his father's son."

Damas smiled softly but Sig wasn't finished, "and both had the same fear and were too unwilling to admit it. You didn't want to lose your son and Jak didn't want to lose his father. The reason he would have never told you was because he feared that if you learned who he really was then you'd hate him. He was content on things remaining the way they were if it meant that he'd still have you."

"When I realized that I thought of Jak like I had Mar I hated myself. I thought that my selfish desire to have my son back was making me replace him with Jak."

"Jak may not be the same kid you remember and he's had a tough life but Mar's still in there. That six year-old boy still exists."

"He's not six years old anymore but yes, Mar is still in there."

* * *

Jak struggled as he fought his way out of the blankets. Daxter tumbled out of the bed. He shook his head before looking up at his friend. Jak didn't have time to say anything to the ottsel before his head was wrapped in the crushing hug.

"You're alright," sobbed Daxter before he angrily said, "I thought you were going to drown. Don't ever scare me like that again jackass."

"I'll try not to."

Daxter glared at him one more time before the ottsel let go of his head and slipped down to his shoulder.

"I'm goanna go tell the Sand Man your awake," said Daxter and he was gone.

Jak was confused; 'Sand Man' was one of the names he called Damas, but why would he tell Damas that he had woken up? Damas hated him.

The door opened and Damas walked though. Jak gulped slightly when he noticed there was no sign of Daxter. Now he'd have to face the desert king alone. Jak looked down at his hands. He felt his amulet shift on his chest. He gazed at it a moment before taking it off. He held it out to Damas when the king stooped next to the bed.

"I believe this is yours."

Damas gazed at the offered amulet before reaching for it. Jak was surprised when Damas closed his hand around it instead taking the amulet.

"No, it's not."

Damas released Jak's hand and sat down on the bed. Jak starred at him, confused and almost hopeful. Neither spoke as the second passed. When Jak finally mustered the courage to speak Damas spoke first.

"I'm sorry," said Damas finally, "I'm sorry for everything. I've been so blind. I hope you can forgive me."

Jak was going to ask for what, but he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Oh Mar, my son," whispered Damas.

He couldn't stop himself, Jak returned the hug. The younger warrior broke down into tears. He pressed himself into Damas' chest and cried like he had never before. He didn't how long he cried. Jak rubbed the tears from his eyes after Damas let him go.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be," smiled Damas.

"I thought…I thought you hated me?"

"I've never hated you. I've just been too stupid to see what I should have seen from the beginning. I'm sorry I missed your childhood and that I couldn't be there for you. But I wasn't lying when I said I was proud of you. I will always be proud of the young man you've become, Mar."

"Father," was all Jak could say before he broke down into tears again.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so they may have gotten a little OOC but honestly, I think Jak would cry like a kid if he had been able to get his father back.
> 
> I'm working on a squeal that will be a crossover. That story was actually my first idea but i wanted to put Damas in it and he was well, you know, so i had to write this first. I'm not gonna tell you what it is but it has never been done before.


End file.
